Loneliness
by Aoi no Tenshi
Summary: Usagi is born into the Briefs Family.After her 7th Birthday she is ignored and teased.What is she gonna do? I'M BACK!
1. Dear Diary

Hi! This is my first fic so please be gentle with the reviews. I'm really nervous about cause I'm afraid no on will like it so please review. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't one it and I never will  
  
Ages: Trunks: 8 (This is before the Buu saga)  
  
Usagi: 7  
  
Goten: 7  
  
Adults: Adult age  
  
Kaasan: Mom  
  
Tousan: Dad  
  
Niisan: Older Brother  
  
Odango Atama: Dumpling head  
  
"…."=Speaking  
  
'….'= Thoughts  
  
AN… Authors Notes  
  
OOC ahead  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Loneliness: Prologue-Dear Diary  
  
August 30,2001AN: I just made up a year, even though this was written in 2002 ^_^;   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me again Diary. I bet you know what today is. It's the 2nd anniversary since I got you and my silver 8 pointed star brooch. Also, tomorrow is the 2nd anniversary since the ignoring and teasing started. Kaasan, Tousan, and Niisan never ignored me before my 7th birthday. I wonder why.  
  
Usual day. Trunks woke me up at 4 a.m. cause he thinks that since he has to get up at 4 to train, I do too. I don't even train! This he woke me up with hot water instead of the usual ice cold water. Again when I told kaasan she just said that's nice dear. All she does is stay in her lab and ignore me.  
  
I asked Tousan again if he could train me. He just said the same old response, "No brat". Trunks snickered and said "Why do you even bother asking Odango Atama, you know what he's gonna say."  
  
I'm only 7! I thought the younger kids were supposed to get the most attention. Well, not in this family.  
  
Gotta go, Trunks is calling me probably to tease.  
  
Usagi Briefs  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
So… how was it? I hope I get good reviews. Bye  
  
*~ Aoi no Tenshi , Angel of Blue~* 


	2. The Prank Part 1

::Is in shock because people liked my story:: you…… liked it………wow. I think I'm going to faint. :: Doesn't faint:: Ok guess not but I'm really happy that I got some good reviews so I decided to up date early.  
  
Ok, I thought I'd tell you that this story is gonna have some harshness in it. I'm thinking about taking a really harsh part out in a later chapter, maybe. I just thought I'd warn you and don't worry there is a reason while Usa's family is acting that way, but you wont find out until later chapters. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: ::points to herself:: me no own ::points to lawyers:: you no sue  
  
Translation and ages: see last chapter (too lazy to post them again ^_^;)  
  
"…" = Speaking  
  
'….'= Thoughts  
  
AN… Authors Notes  
  
OOC ahead.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Loneliness: Chapter 1- The Prank Part1  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
'Why am I doing this? He's just gonna tease me again, I just know it.'  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
'Just a little bit more, there!' I smirked, proud of my work.  
  
'I hope Kaasan didn't mind me borrowing the flour, after all this is for something more important then her so called cooking.' I made a face thinking about her disgusting cooking.  
  
I glanced up at the door. Carefully balanced was a bucket of water. A couple feet away was a bucket of flour attached to a rope.  
  
'When Odango comes in, the bucket of water should come pouring down. Then I'll pull this rope and the flour will come pouring down and stick the water on her. It'll be hilarious! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes that she is covered in sticky wet flour!'  
  
I frowned. A part of me thought this was a hysterical joke and urged me to do this. While another part of me thought if I did this I would regret it and be punished in the future, but what could a harmless joke hurt?…Right? 


	3. The Prank Part 2

First, I wanna say I'm sooooo sorry about my short chapters! Gomen! When I wrote down Ch.1 it was a page. Maybe I wrote too big.  
  
Second, to answer Annie Lyons ( LionSoldierGirl@hotmail.com) question, this is about Usagi, except she's a little girl. If it were Chibiusa though, I'd probably use 'Pinecone head' for an insult.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're a smart bunch of readers so I won't even bother  
  
Go to Prologue for all that junk.  
  
"…"=Speaking  
  
'…'=Thoughts  
  
AN:…=Author notes  
  
OOC ahead  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
1 Loneliness Chapter 2 –The Prank Part 2  
  
2 Usagi's P.O.V  
  
"Trunks you in there?" I called. I was right by his door, nervous to come in. "Yes, why don't you come in?" I heard Trunks say. I hesitated but slowly put my hand on the door knob, open the door and…  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
"Trunks you in there?" I heard Usagi call out. I snickered, then answered, "Yes, why don't you come in?" I saw the doorknob turn and…. AN: I could be cruel and stop here but I'm not that mean.   
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I was drenched in freezing cold water! I glared at Trunks and was about to attack him, when I noticed he was holding a rope and that was attached to a bucket on the ceiling. Umm Trunks doesn't have a rope attached to a bucket on his ceiling.  
  
My eyes widened and I looked up. The bucket was full of something, but I couldn't see what. Trunks gave me a wicked grin and pulled the rope. Flour came pouring down! I was covered in sticky, wet Flour. 'I don't care how much stronger Trunks is than me. Heck, I wouldn't care if he was the strongest person in the universe. Trunks ….is… dead.'  
  
3 Trunks' P.O.VAN: Getting tired of this  
  
I was laughing my head off! I should have brought a camera! What a Kodak moment! AN: I don't own that phrase either.   
  
After a few minutes I thought Odango Atama would go running off to Kaasan whining and being a tattletale, but I was surprised to see her standing there, fuming. I smiled a weak smile; " Can't ya take a joke sis? …Sis?" If even possible, her glare got deeper, and in a low voice she answered me "No…"  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Usagi lunged at Trunks, but he moved out of the way before she could tackle him. She landed on her hands and knees. She turned her head around quick enough to see Trunks dash downstairs. She narrowed her eyes and growled before chasing after him.  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
'Crap! I didn't expect this to happen! I mean, she was supposed to go crying to Kaasan. Where should I go? Where should I hide? I know! I'll go to Kaasan and tell her she did it but it backfired! Perfect!'  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
"Oh Trunks, where are you? You can run but you can't hide!!" I ran downstairs to see Trunks run into the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and sensed where he was. Sensing is the only thing I can do. I found out that he was behind Kaasan. Without thinking about Kaasan, I yelled his name:  
  
TRUNKS!!  
  
Bulma's P.O.V.  
  
I was in the kitchen cooking.err attempting to cook, but that's not the point. Suddenly Trunks came rushing in and dodged behind me. "Trunks! What are you doing?" I said in a stern voice. Panting, he said "Hiding from Usagi." "Well your just gonna have to hide somewhere else. I'm cooking." I said. "Yea if that's what you wanna call it." He mumbled under his breath. I gave him another stern look, "What was that young man?" "Nothing." He said quickly.  
  
I then heard a voice. "TRUNKS!" I turned around to see Usagi standing there looking furious. "Usagi Briefs! What are you doing covered in flour?!" She looked at me with a frightened look on her face, not answering. "Well Usagi, why are you covered in flour?" I asked again. Finally, she answered me " Niisan did it, Kaasan," she said pointing to Trunks, "He played a trick on me!" " Now Usagi," I said " Why would Trunks play a trick on you? He loves you and would never play a mean trick on you." I was really disappointed. I hate when my kids lie to me or anyone else. Usagi stammered a bit "But, but…" I frowned "No buts young lady, go get cleaned up, it's almost lunch." I saw her walk off, sulking. I sigh "Trunks go get your father, it's almost lunch." "Okay." He responded and left.  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.after her shower  
  
'Finally! It took forever to get that out of my hair. Now time for some lunch!' I walked into the kitchen, but I saw Kaasan cleaning up. Confused, I asked, " Are there any leftovers Kaasan?" " No" she said. "You mean you didn't save any?" I said slightly shocked. She looked at me and said, "Well, it was your punishment for lying to me and being covered in flour."  
  
I decided not to argue knowing that she would probably ground me if I did. "Fine," I said, " I'm going out side." Kaasan then said in a stern voice, "Okay, just don't get your clothes dirty." I left the kitchen and headed out side.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~  
  
There! I hope that's long enough for now. Just be glad I got out at 1:00 so I could finish it.  
  
See ya!  
  
~*Aoi no Tenshi, Angel of Blue*~ 


	4. Meeting Galaxia

I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the delay. ::sweat drop::  
  
I can't believe all the reviews! Thank you soooo much!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think a 12-year-old girl owns Sailor moon and Dragon Ball Z? I don't but I wish I did.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness: Chapter 3:Meeting Galaxia  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
'I woke up to water. Got water drenched on me, then I had to take a shower!' I sigh, 'I hate water.'  
  
I continue walking for a while until I hear a voice, "Serenity…" it called. "Who's there?" I asked, no answer. ' Okaaay, I must be hearing things.' I turned around to head home, but someone was blocking me. I gasped, in front of me was a woman with long golden-red wavy hair. She then spoke, "I am Galaxia."  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
"I've been watching you Serenity." Said the one called Galaxia. Usagi gave her a puzzled look, "Serenity? That's not my name, Its Usagi, and what do you mean watching me?" Galaxia smirked, "Usagi? That's what they're calling you? Then I'll call you that." Usagi glared at her, not trusting her and said, "Now answer my second question, why are you watching me?" "Well," Galaxia began, "That doesn't matter, what matters is they way you are treated. They treat you awful don't they?"  
  
Usagi was getting angry. She might not like the way her family treats her but she would defend them any time she had. She also didn't want anyone to know about how they treat her. "What about it?" she asked in an angry voice. Galaxia frowned, "Don't hide it. They treat you awful. Your kaasan and tousan ignore you all day and you niisan teases you." Usagi looked at her wide- eyed wondering how she knew all that. She looked at the ground, her eyes watering. Galaxia smirked, seeing her finally giving in. "Don't be afraid," Galaxia said in a soothing voice, " Let it all out, cry." Usagi was soon her hands and knees again, crying her eyes out.  
  
Then Galaxia said, "I can help you though." I took Usagi awhile to realize what she had said, because she had been crying, but when she did realize, she asked, "Wha-what do you mean?" "You can come with me, to Shadow Galactica." Galaxia said, putting her hand out. Usagi looked toward the ground thinking, "I don't know, even though they treat me bad I still love them." Galaxia put her hand down. "Fine then, I'll give you till the evening for your decision." Usagi tried to protest, but before she could a huge gust of wind came, stirring up all the dirt. Since the dirt was everywhere, she had to cover her face. Once the wind stopped, Usagi slowly uncovered her face and opened her eyes. She looked around for Galaxia but she was gone. "Galaxia?"  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
'Shadow Galactica? Where is that?' Usagi looked up. 'It sounds like a place far away, like in space.'  
  
Then I realized something. I looked down and saw my clothes were covered in dirt from the gust of wind. I sighed, 'This is not my day.'  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
So? How did ya like it? This is a shorter chapter then last time. Sorry. I'll try to make them longer, but I'm a first time writer so I'm not that good. Gotta go. See ya!  
  
~*Aoi no tenshi, Angel of Blue*~ 


	5. The Decision

I'm back! Hiya! I think for now on I might update on the weekends. Maybe, I dunno. I think this chapter might be a little bit longer. All I do is write it down and try to make it more than a page, and don't worry this one is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sailormoon and Dragon Ball Z. ( Enter extreme sarcasm here  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness: Chapter 4: The Decision  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Usagi walked slowly to Capsule Corps. She sighed, 'What am I gonna do? It's not fair! I'm going to get punished! Stupid wind!' She tried to get the dirt off but couldn't get all of it off. "This day couldn't get any worse."  
  
"Oof!" Usagi was on the ground. She looked back to see a whole in the ground. Apparently, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped in the hole. She slowly stood up and checked for any injuries. "No scrapes or scratches, good" Suddenly she noticed dirt and grass stains on her skirt and shirt. Usagi gave a long, frustrated sigh, " Like I said, this just isn't my day." Usagi, worried and depressed, walked away to her home at Capsule Corps.  
  
At Capsule Corps, Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
I was glad Usagi decided to go out side. If she didn't I would still be in my room, afraid to come out because she would start chasing me again. 'I hope she doesn't come back soon or I'll be running for all eternity.'  
  
  
  
I was bored, very bored. Tousan was training AN: WOW! I bet you didn't see that coming! and wouldn't let me come in. Kaasan was probably in her lab with a Do Not Enter sign on her door. I think she's trying to make a metal for the Gravity Room that even Tousan can't break and wants complete silence. "I guess I'll go to Goten's, since there is nothing better to do.  
  
1 My P.O.V  
  
Trunks flew quickly over to Goten's. He didn't leave a note or anything because by the time he would get back before his Kaasan and Tousan realized he was gone, If he didn't, they wouldn't mind anyway. Once he got there he knocked on the door. Chi Chi answered, " Why hello Trunks, are you here to see Goten?" Trunks smiled a polite smile, "Yes Miss Chi Chi, I am. Is he busy?" "Well if Goten is done with his studies he can come out and play. Come in and I'll go get him." Trunks walked in the room and waited while Chi Chi left to get Goten. Soon Chi Chi came back with Goten who was giving the famous Son Grin™. "Alright boys," Chi Chi began, "you can go out and play but come back before dark." Chi Chi looked at Trunks," I don't want your Kaasan calling asking where you are." "Okay." Trunks said "Bye!" Trunks and Goten said in unison.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked for a while, but then Trunks noticed that Goten was in a daze. "Goten, Earth to Goten?" Suddenly Goten snapped out of his trance,  
  
"Oh sorry Trunks, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Its don't know why, but I think something's going to happen."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
" I'm not sure what, but I think I know who."  
  
Trunks was getting curious now, Goten never acted like this before. "Who is it? If it does happen to them, they might get hurt." Goten looked at Trunks, "It's Usagi." " Usagi!" Trunks exclaimed, "That Odango Atama! She might be a klutz sometimes, but I doubt that anything bad would happen to her." Trunks then remembered the joke he played this morning. "Oh yea, ive got to tell you about this joke I played on her this morning! First I…" Goten ignored Trunks and looked up at the sky, 'I hope he's right. I don't want Usa to get hurt. Please let what I'm feeling be a mistake. Please'  
  
Capsule Corps. Still my P.O.V.  
  
Usagi nervously walked into Capsule Corps. She tiptoed and tried to enter as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, the door squeaked and Bulma was right out side the room so she heard it. "Oh there you are Usagi, I've been waiting for you to come back." Usagi noticed that her Kaasan hadn't saw the stains, 'Maybe I can get away with this.' She thought, Then Usagi getting a little bit braver, said, "Did you want to see me?" "Why yes," Bulma began, " I was thinking about this morning and-" Bulma never got to finish her sentence because she finally noticed the stains and dirt. "USAGI BRIEFS! I told not to get your clothes dirty! You disobeyed me!" Usagi looked scared, " but there was wind, and-and a hole that I tripped and I tried to-" Bulma was getting angry at her, "SILENCE!" Bulma exclaimed. Usagi quickly shut up. "Now," Bulma said sternly, " Go up to your room, you're grounded for a week." Usagi quickly went up to her room and grabbed her diary and wrote:  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today when I went out side, a lady was there. She said her name was Galaxia. She also knew about how I'm mistreated and I could come with her. Galaxia gave me until this evening to decide. Diary I've my decision:  
  
I am going  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well there is the latest chapter. Fell free to email me at Sailormgirl89@aol.com. Title the mail Your story or something like that. I've gotta go! Sayonara  
  
~*Aoi no Tenshi, Angel of blue*~ 


	6. To Shadow Galactica;Parents Find Out

Hello again readers and reviewers! Aoi no Tenshi is back and is hyper and in the mood to type. Two of my friends are gonna write stories! One is gonna write a SM/DBZ crossover and the other a Harry Potter story! When they get them out I'll tell ya.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not `Akira Toriyama nor Naoko Takeuchi' so there is no way I could have created these shows.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness: Chapter 5-To Shadow Galactica; Parents Find Out  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Usagi now had to wait till the evening. Even though it was a long way away, she could wait. It was now 1:00 p.m. `Just five more hours left,' she thought, `Until I can get out of this nightmare.' Usagi yawned. `But now, I think I will take a nap.' She climbed in to bed and turned off the lights and fell asleep immediately. AN: Heck, I'd be tired too if all that happened in one day.  
  
5 hours later...AN: so what? I'm lazy :Þ  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock. `Good,' she thought, `It's six o'clock, finally.' She leaped out of bed and opened her door a bit and peaked out. Usagi couldn't see anyone nor could she hear anyone. Usagi was getting ready to leave her room but remembered her brooch. She took it off and put it on her dresser before she took her shower. She quickly grabbed it of the dresser and put it on and headed down stairs.  
  
When Usagi went into the living room she noticed no one was there, she grinned. Everything was going her way for once in her life. Before she left the room, a thought struck her. `What if they actually miss me? Should I leave a note or a letter?' But then she recalled that morning. Her Tousan not letting her train, Trunks' mean joke, and her Kaasan's unfairness. Usagi scowled and left the house without a second thought.  
  
Usagi ran outside in a hurry to get there in time. When she got there, she fell down, tired from running. She tried to listen carefully if anyone had followed her, especially Trunks. She didn't here Trunks or any of her family. She didn't here anyone, well not anyone.  
  
"I see you came Usagi." said a voice. Usagi stood up and exclaimed, "Galaxia you came!" Galaxia smirked, "Of coarse I did. Are you ready?" Usagi was nervous and wasn't quite sure if she would go or not. "Well, I'm not sure," Usagi began, " What if they actually miss me?" Galaxia frowned, she wasn't supposed to have doubts. Usagi was supposed to come right to her. `I'll just have to give her a bit more persuasion.' "No they won't miss you, I'll show you." Galaxia snapped her fingers and suddenly they were in the living room of Capsule Corps.  
  
"Home?!" Usagi exclaimed. "Why are we here?" Galaxia pointed her fingers and only said one word, "Watch." Usagi looked to where Galaxia was pointing. Usagi gasped, ahead of her was her family and herself!  
  
AN: From now on until I say, this next section is going to be the scene Usagi and Galaxia are watching.  
  
Begin Scene  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma were all glaring down at Usagi. Usagi was pale and scared. Trunks was the first one to say anything. "You think you are soo cool and better then anyone else. I HATE YOU! I wish you weren't even related to me." Bulma was next to put Usagi down.  
  
"You're a failure. You'll never be able to do anything right in your entire life. I can't believe I once thought you would be able to run the Capsule Corporation. Boy, was I ever wrong." Finally was Vegeta.  
  
"The brat and the onna are right. You do think you are better then everyone else. You don't deserve to be my daughter. Heck, you don't even deserve to be a saiya-jin!" Vegeta and the rest of the Briefs continued to glare down at her.  
  
Usagi was crying and her once pale face was flushed with anger, sadness, and embarrassment. Vegeta gave a cruel frown, "Pathetic." He slowly raised his and slapped her across the face. The force blew her down and Usagi was crying even harder and her cheek was bruised. Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta all smirked and left the room, leaving poor, bruised Usagi all alone.  
  
End Scene  
  
Usagi was in shock. "What, what was that? It was me and- and my kaasan, tousan and, niisan except they were all cruel and mean." Usagi said stammering a bit. She turned to Galaxia "Why?" she asked with pleading eyes. Galaxia looked down at her, "Because little one, that is what will happen if you continue to stay with them." stated Galaxia.  
  
Without looking at her, Usagi, with glazed look in her eyes said, " Galaxia-sama, I have my made my decision. I am going with you." Galaxia smirked and put her hand out, but this time, Usagi grabbed her hand without a second thought. Suddenly and bright flash appeared and covered the sky. Usagi Briefs and the lady called Galaxia were no where in sight.  
  
Capsule Corps. Dinner  
  
Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta all sat at the table for dinner. AN: Yes, even Vegeta. They were all eating when suddenly, Bulma dropped her fork and asked in a shaky voice, " Where is Usagi?" Trunks was thinking the same thing, "Yea, where is she? I haven't seen her since she left to go out side." Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Since when would care. You never seemed before."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a demanding voice. Vegeta looked at her strangely, " You treat her like some saiya-jins treated the females. You barely let her come down for dinner, punishing her often, and ignoring her." AN: I made the part up about how some saiya-jins treat the females. Just thought I would tell you Bulma was shocked to say the least. "I- I what?" Vegeta smirked, "You really are clueless. The brat also treated her like the brothers treated their sisters." AN: That also applies with the last note.  
  
Trunks then realized something, "Kaasan, Tousan, I cant detect Usagi's ki." Bulma gasped while Vegeta checked to make sure, "Trunks is right, she's not here nor on this planet." Bulma's eyes rolled back in her head and fainted but Vegeta caught her in time. Trunks looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. `Goten was right.' Trunks thought, `Something did happen and to Usagi!'  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Yay! I'm done with this chapter. Spell check can be your friend or it can be as annoying as heck! Everytime I use spell check and it checks the names and I hate that! Its annoying, It wants to translate things like Usagi into Usage! ......Ok I'm done ranting. Sayonara!  
  
~*Aoi no Tenshi, Angel of Blue*~ 


	7. To Juuban High

Hi again! I'm starting to write this chapter right after I posted the last one, so hopefully this chapter will be out sooner.  
  
I broke 100 reviews!! YAY! YAY! Happy day! Thank you sooooooo much! I never this story would get that many reviews! I hoped it would happen and it did!  
  
Disclaimer: Look if I owned SM and DBZ, Mamoru would be dead and the characters would have met each other.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness-Chapter 6: To Juuban High  
  
10 years later, My P.O.V.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" exclaimed a 17 year old Goten and an 18 year old Trunks. Shock Clearly written on their faces  
  
"That's right." Said Bulma, her head nodding, "We are sending you to Juuban High School."  
  
"And I heard it has a wonderful academic level." Chi Chi added.  
  
" But- but you can't." Trunks whined.  
  
"Yea" Goten began, "we've been home schooled all our life. I mean, it would be hard to switch, wouldn't I?"  
  
Bulma then the told the two demi- saiya-jins, "Well you two need to get out more, make new friends, and do something besides spar all the time"  
  
But Goten had to put his 2-cents in, "But sparring is fun." Chi Chi glared at him.  
  
"Err, he he." He laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head. Trunks sweatdropped, then asked  
  
"Why didn't you send us to Gohan's school, Orange Star High?"  
  
"For one reason, its closer." Bulma told them  
  
"Closer?" both Trunks and Goten asked.  
  
"Yea. You wouldn't want to be late like Gohan was a couple times." Said Chi Chi  
  
"Fine, we will." They both said in unison. "But do our Tousans know?"  
  
"YOU WHAT!" exclaimed Goku and Vegeta, well mainly Vegeta.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Like Father, Like Son."  
  
Chi Chi smiled, "Or in this case, Like Son, Like Father."  
  
Vegeta growled, "What the brat needs is to train, not got to some school, if that's what you earthlings call your learning facilities."  
  
They all looked at him with blank expressions. Getting annoyed with their staring, he growled, "What!"  
  
Chi Chi raised an eyebrow, "Yes Vegeta that's what we call our `learning facilities'. "  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta growled. "I'm going to train. Don't bother me."  
  
"Fine!" yelled Bulma and Chi Chi and left the room, leaving Goku all alone.  
  
"What's a learning facility?"  
  
Trunks' Room  
  
Trunks laid on his bed still a little upset that he had to go to school. He knew what it would be like. Cranky teachers every where telling the students what to do, where to go and how to do it. The teachers are probably all over 50.  
  
Trunks sighed and turned on his side. He was facing a family picture on his dresser of him, Kaasan, Tousan, and Usagi... He picked up the picture and looked at it. It was on her 7^th birthday. She got lots of presents, including a big, giant, white bunny, but out of all the presents, her favorites were her diary and her 8-pointed star brooch.  
  
He frowned; there was something about that brooch he didn't like. Not how it looked but something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. He shook the thought off.  
  
He also remembered what happened after they found out she left.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
After Bulma woke up after her fainting spell, Bulma suggested that an enemy took her so they tried to think of anything strange that had happened but neither Trunks nor Vegeta sensed anything odd.  
  
"Wait," Trunks said, "I think I know where she might went. I'll be right back" Trunks finished and dashed upstairs.  
  
A few minutes later he came back down stairs with what looked like a book in his hands.  
  
" A book?" questioned Bulma, with a confused tone of voice, "How is a book going to help us find Usagi?"  
  
Trunks gave an exasperated sigh, "It's a diary. You know the one you gave her on her birthday. She loves to write in it all the time. I've seen her."  
  
Trunks then opened the diary to the latest entry. He skimmed through it. His eyes widened. "Kaasan, Tousan, look at this," He handed them the diary.  
  
"Galaxia? Shadow Galactica? Who and where is that?" Bulma asked, worried.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "I've heard of that place, Shadow Galactica. On Vegeta-sei it was just a myth. I never dreamed it could be true. It's a place of darkness and power. It's a place of power because it was right next to the Galaxy Cauldron."  
  
Bulma looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Galaxy Cauldron? Is it evil?"  
  
Vegeta looked back at her, " It can be if it is used wrong. I really don't know much about it."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Knock, knock, knock. The sound of someone knocking at his door snapped Trunks out of his trance. " Come in." he said. Bulma entered his room.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Bulma greeted  
  
"Hi Kaasan." Trunks greeted back, sounding a bit depressed  
  
Bulma sat down on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?" She said in a motherly tone.  
  
Trunks handed her the picture.  
  
Bulma looked at it and looked back at Trunks. "You're thinking about Usa aren't you?"  
  
Trunks nodded his head and Bulma hugged him.  
  
Bulma then told him in a comforting voice, "We all think about her Trunks. I think about her every day. Don't worry, we will find her. I promise." She slowly got up and left the room.  
  
Suddenly. The door opened and Bulma stuck her head out." Oh yea Trunks, go to bed, tomorrow's a school day. You better get used to it. You are going there all year." Finally she left the room.  
  
Trunks groaned and laid back on his bed. "This is going to be a looong year."  
  
Next day  
  
Trunks and Goten were heading to school. Goten sighed and said, " I still can't believe that our kaasans mad us go to school." "Yeah," Trunks agreed, "We're smart enough as we are."  
  
Trunks and Goten then heard a noise that sounded like two young girls behind them.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan we only have two minutes! We'll be late!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can Minako!"  
  
Suddenly, two blurs came rushing past them. One was mainly yellow and the other mainly brown.  
  
"Those looked like school uniforms those girls were wearing, I think." Goten pointed out. Trunks then said,  
  
"Didn't one of them say they only had two minutes before they were late?"  
  
"I think so..." Goten replied slowly.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other and said in unison, "Uh Oh" and ran to the school in record time.  
  
Trunks and Goten were in the office signing in when the bell rang.  
  
"Uh oh, the bell rang." Goten stated  
  
"Its Okay, we're the new students so its okay to be a little late on the first day."  
  
Once they got there schedules, the noticed they had the same first period.  
  
"Cool." Goten said, "We have the same first period." Then they both headed to class.  
  
Once they got there the Teacher introduced them.  
  
"Ok class," The Teacher began, "We have two new students. Son Goten and Trunks Briefs. Trunks, Goten you two may go pick your seat."  
  
They wanted to sit together, but they didn't find any seats near each other, so they just picked a seat. Trunks sat by the window on the second row, while Goten sat at the third seat, first row.  
  
Minako, who Goten was sitting in front off, noticed something about him. "There's something different about those two, besides the fact they are the only cute boys in our class, but they also seem familiar. I know! When Makoto and I where running to get on school on time, we past two guys. I'm sure its them, they both look like the guys we saw this morning.'  
  
Minako made a face, `I wish we introduced ourselves, I could have got a date! I guess I'll do it now.'  
  
Minako leaned over and tapped Goten on the shoulder. Goten turned around and she introduced herself.  
  
"Hi" she greeted. "My name is Aino Minako, and that's my friend Kino Makoto. I think we passed you and your friend on our way to school."  
  
Goten looked at her. "Oh yeah, I think you were that yellow blur that zipped passed us."  
  
Minako sweatdropped, "Uh yeah, but anyway, this is a really good class, I think you'll like it, but..."  
  
Minako was cut off short when in the teacher interrupted to tell the class the assignment.  
  
"Ok class, get your textbooks out and turn to page 110 and read the section one and two. Answer questions 1 through 10 on both pages and write notes to study for the test. I would like to see them when you're done."  
  
Minako looked back at Goten, and finished her sentence; "... the teacher sometimes can give a lot of work." Goten groaned.  
  
After School  
  
Goten and Trunks walked to Capsule Corps. since it was closer. They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Goten. How was school?" Bulma asked, who had just walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"Fine." They replied.  
  
"Fine?! It was your first day of school, and all you have to say is fine!"  
  
" Well, it was better than we expected." Said Trunks  
  
"Yeah, and food actually tasted good!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
Trunks face-faulted, "Is that all you think about Goten?"  
  
Goten thought for a second, "Yeah, that and sparring."  
  
Trunks sighed, `Typical Goten.'  
  
"Speaking of sparring Goten," he said, "We haven't had a good spar in a while." he said while smirking and cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Goten replied. "C'mon lets go."  
  
"Boys will be boys." Bulma said aloud to herself.  
  
In a dark part of the universe...  
  
"So you think you're ready and you'll be the one to finally defeat them?" said a woman in gold armor.  
  
"I have been trained all my life for this moment. I will not fail you." Replied another woman who had a silver fuku on.  
  
"Good," said the woman in gold armor. "I'm trusting you, you are the last soldier."  
  
The one in silver bowed and disappeared out of the room. The gold armored woman smirked, "She will not fail me." She said aloud. "After all, she is the only one with a real sailor crystal and real sailors powers, but..." she smirked, "It will soon be all mine."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I've been in a really good mood to type so I got this out early. Yay!  
  
Oh yeah, the review K.J. I hope this chapter is easier to read and it has no author notes stuck in the middle. Could you please review again and tell me I improved. I would make me very happy. I try to make my stories easy to read.  
  
~*Aoi no Tenshi, Angel of Blue*~ 


	8. The First Attack

Hi again! I know this is a bit late. Aoi-chan has been lazy. ::smacks her  
self on the head:: Don't be mad. After this chapter I might be editing some  
of my chapters to make them easier to read.  
  
  
I've got soooooooooo many ideas in my head for other unique  
stories, but I wanna finish this one before I start another one.  
This, like other things including older brothers, homework, and  
not being able to sleep in cause of school, annoys me.  
  
  
By the way, I liked your page Tenshi Cat.  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness:  
Chapter 7- The First Attack  
  
  
The senshi with the silver fuku was hovering above the city. It was such a  
busy day that no one seemed to notice her. She smirked; soon she would get  
the crystals and bring them to her mistress.  
  
'I won't fail like the others, after all, I am not one of those foolish  
Anima Mates, I am Galactic Moon.'  
  
  
She chuckled and pulled out a picture of several girls. On one side of the  
picture there was a girl with blue hair, one with long black hair, a  
brunette with a ponytail, a blonde with a red bow.  
  
On the other side was a girl who could have been mistaken for a man, with  
short sandy-blonde hair, one with wavy sea green hair, a girl with long  
dark green hair in a bun, and finally a little girl of short shoulder  
length black hair.  
  
  
"Hmm, which one should be my victim?" She said to herself. She pointed at  
the girls, "Eenie, meenie, miney..." she paused, her finger resting at one  
of the girls "…Minako."  
  
  
She tapped her brooch and suddenly instead of a silver sailor fuku, she was  
wearing a dark blue, ladies business suit. She didn't have the two buns on  
her head like she usually does. He hair was cut short to her chin and she  
was wearing glasses.  
  
  
She suddenly disappeared from the air and reappeared on the ground on a  
lonely sidewalk. "Watch your back Minako…Venus." She said quietly to  
herself. "Or should I say your sailor crystal."  
  
  
Minako was coming back from the Arcade. Even though she was 16 and in high  
school, she still loved going to the Arcade.  
  
  
She was almost home until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around  
to see a woman with short hair and a business suit.  
  
  
"Can I help you?" Minako asked.  
  
The woman smirked, "Yes…yes you can."  
  
  
Where Trunks and Goten are  
  
  
Trunks and Goten where resting from their spar. When they were sparring,  
they went for first blood. Goten lost, only because he tripped when he  
landed and Trunks had the chance to hit him.  
  
  
They were getting ready to go at it again, until Goten asked Trunks a  
question. "Wait, do you feel that ki?"  
  
"Yeah, I can barely sense it though. What do you think it is?"  
  
"Well, it does seem a familiar. Maybe it's just our Tousans."  
  
"Way across town? I don't think so. Let's go check it out."  
  
  
Back with Minako…  
  
  
"So you're a talent agent Tenshi-san?" asked Minako. They had been walking  
for a while. They had introduced themselves and Minako had found out the  
woman was named 'Tenshi Kurai.'  
  
  
"Please," Began Kurai, "call me Kurai. You have acted in several plays,  
right?"  
  
This was true; Minako had been in several plays. Mostly for fun and  
practice, if she was ever going to be an actress, but she had never dreamed  
talent agents would possibly be there.  
  
  
"Yes, How many have you seen me in?" Minako asked  
  
"All, and I think your career could be in acting, that is if you come with  
me. I'll show everything you'll have to know, you'll be famous!"  
  
  
Minako, who was so happy that her talent for acting had been discovered,  
didn't even bother to hesitate. "Okay!"  
  
  
Goten and Trunks…  
  
  
Trunks and Goten were flying to where the ki was. They were having a bit of  
trouble locating it though.  
  
"Hey Trunks, why don't we split up? It'll make the search easier." Goten  
suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. You go that way," Trunks said pointing ahead of  
him, "and I'll go that way." He said pointing ahead of him. Goten nodded  
and they were on their way.  
  
  
Back with Minako…  
  
  
Kurai and Minako were discussing about Minako's future until they reached  
an abandoned warehouse.  
  
Minako then asked a question, "What are we doing here?"  
  
Kurai got a little nervous, "Err… The Talent Studio is right behind the  
warehouse, and we can cut through here."  
  
Minako was more getting curious, while Kurai was getting more nervous and  
irritated.  
  
"But with this warehouse blocking it no one can see it, so how do you get  
any business?"  
  
"Well," Kurai said gritting her teeth, "So many people want act or sing,  
and they would be coming in bothering us when we have important things to  
do."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." Minako said.  
  
  
When they were about in the middle of the warehouse, Kurai suddenly  
stopped.  
  
"Why'd we stop?" asked Minako  
  
Kurai smirked and chuckled lowly, "Baka."  
  
Minako's eyes were wide open. "Wha-What?" Kurai turned around to face her.  
She had an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"How stupid can you be? I come up to you, me, a total stranger, saying that  
you have. You don't ask for a business card or anything to prove who I say  
I am. My name isn't even Tenshi Kurai. You're a baka Aino Minako, or should  
I say Sailor Venus?"  
  
Minako gasped, "How do you know who I am?"  
  
  
Kurai tapped her brooch, which was still on her. A flash appeared and  
Minako had to cover her eyes. Standing in front of her was what looked like  
a Sailor Senshi.  
  
She had a dark blue collar, no stripes, and a silver fuku with a scarlet  
red bow with the silver 8 pointed star brooch in the middle. Her skirt was  
dark blue with a silver strip on the bottom. She had high white boots that  
came up to her skirt. She also had white gloves that only went to her  
wrists.  
  
Her hair was in two buns, with the rest of her hair flowing down. She had  
two scarlet red plates that matched her bow, resting on her buns. On her  
fore head she had a crescent moon pendant attached to a chain that went all  
around her head.  
  
  
"Who are you? Are you a senshi?" a frightened Minako asked.  
  
"Yes, I am a senshi, a Sailor Senshi in fact, but I'm not like those fake  
senshi, those Anima Mates. I am a real live senshi, in other words, I have  
my own Sailor Crystal, but soon Minako, you won't have yours. I suggest you  
transform if you want a chance against me, Sailor Galactic Moon."  
  
  
Minako narrowed he eyes at her and shouted,  
  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE - UP!"  
  
  
A flurry of lights and stars appeared, and after it ended, Sailor Venus was  
standing there.  
  
  
"You won't get away with stealing mine or anyone else's Crystal, because I,  
Sailor Venus will stop you!" Venus raised her hand,  
  
  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" A chain of hearts went flying towards Galactic Moon,  
but she easily dodged it.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she said in a mocking voice.  
  
Venus, seeing she had no chance of winning, grabbed her communicator and  
quickly pressed a button. Galactic Moon saw this and kicked it out of her  
hands, which also caused Venus to fall down.  
  
  
The communicator's lid opened up and Rei was on the screen.  
  
"Rei here. What's wrong Minako?" Getting no response and not seeing Minako  
anywhere, she started to panic.  
  
"Minako? Minako where are you?! Mina-" she was cut off short when a foot  
came down and stomped on the communicator. Galactic Moon looked up and  
raised her hand right in front of Venus' face, "Prepare to die Sailor  
Venus." She was getting ready to fire the blast that would destroy Venus  
and get the Sailor Crystal, when a blast knocked her away.  
  
  
"AAAHH!" The blast didn't hit her fully, but it did hit her hand.  
  
"Who did that?!" she yelled, holding her hand.  
  
"I did!" a voice yelled. Galactic Moon looked up and saw the one and only  
Trunks Briefs.  
  
  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here. It's Trunks Briefs." Galactic  
moon said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Trunks glared at her. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
Galactic Moon put her hand on her chest and said in a voice oozing with  
sarcasm, "Oh no, he doesn't recognize me. What am I to do?"  
  
Trunks yelled at her, "What do you mean 'recognize me'? I don't even know  
who you are!" He then looked at her more closely, the odangoed hair, the  
silver brooch, and the deep blue eyes.  
  
The realization hit Trunks and he gasped. "I know who you are now! You're  
Usagi!"  
  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Oooh, a cliffy! He he, it's fun putting readers at a Cliffhanger. I hoped  
you liked my chapter. Again, I am soooooooo sorry if this chapter is a  
little late.  
  
  
Oh yeah, I've got a new thing to add to my List Of Annoying Things. ::Pulls  
out a mile long piece of paper.:: # 237345: Sore throats. Well, see you  
later!  
  
  
~*Aoi no Tenshi*~ 


	9. Explanations, Flashbacks, and an Attack

Hey again. Here's my next chapter, chapter 8. I really don't know who long this story is going to be. I at least want to go over 10, which I have a feeling I will.  
  
I am going to put the new ages here, just incase someone doesn't know what they are.  
  
Trunks: 18  
  
Goten and Galactic Moon/Usagi: 17  
  
Adults: Old  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness: Chapter 8-Explanations, Flashbacks, and an Attack  
  
Recap.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here. It's Trunks Briefs." Galactic moon said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Trunks glared at her. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
Galactic Moon put her hand on her chest and said in a voice oozing with sarcasm, "Oh no, he doesn't recognize me. What am I to do?"  
  
Trunks yelled at her, "What do you mean 'recognize me'? I don't even know who you are!" He then looked at her more closely, the odangoed hair, the silver brooch, and the deep blue eyes.  
  
The realization hit Trunks and he gasped. "I know who you are now! You're Usagi!"  
  
End Recap.  
  
"Well, well, well, it seems he does recognize me. Who would of thought?" she said while smiling evilly.  
  
"What happened to you Usagi? You were a nice girl! Now it seems you just want gain power and complete your mission at all cost. Is this what you've turned into?" Trunks asked with an upset look in his eyes.  
  
Galactic Moon glared and snarled at him. "Shut up! You never knew anything about me then, so don't think you do now!" She reached out her hand and a staff appeared. It was a light blue with an orb on the top with a silver 8- pointed star in the middle.  
  
She pointed the staff at him and an energy beam shot out at him and knocked him back.  
  
"Why are you like this Usagi?" Trunks pleaded, "Why?"  
  
"It's your fault, you and those people I once called my family." She said but remained calm and cool.  
  
"My name is now Sailor Galactic Moon."  
  
Galactic Moon hovered off the ground a bit.  
  
"I suggest you leave. I'll be back, and if you or this planet want to live, you better get some of your friends to help you." She said in monotone and then disappeared leaving Trunks and her prey alone.  
  
Once Trunks had gotten up, he remembered the blonde Galactic Moon was trying to kill. He looked around, but saw no one. He then heard a noise that sounded like 'clack clack clack.' He looked toward the noise and saw the girl running away, her shoes making that noise. Trunks smiled knowing she was safe. He exited the building and flew off to find Goten and tell him the news.  
  
Trunks was about halfway home when Goten had ran into him.  
  
"Hey Trunks where were you? I felt your energy rise, but when I got to where I felt it, you were gone."  
  
Trunks was silent.  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Do we have an enemy?"  
  
"Usa." Trunks mumbled to him self.  
  
"Huh?" asked Goten, who didn't here.  
  
"Usagi…I ran into Usagi."  
  
Shock was clearly written on his Goten's face.  
  
"U-Usagi? But I thought she,"  
  
"Disappeared?" Trunks interrupted. "Yeah, she did, but this time she's evil. C'mon, let's go to my house, I'll explain everything there."  
  
Capsule Corps.  
  
Both Goten and Trunks went inside Capsule Corps. Bulma came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey boys. Goten your dad is over here. He was sparring with Vegeta. They're in the kitchen now. If you want a snack you might want to go ahead in try to get something before they eat it all, unless they already have."  
  
"No thanks kaasan. You might wanna call Tousan and Goku in here, I need to tell you guys something."  
  
"Okay," Bulma said a little reluctantly, wondering what is so important. That's when she noticed how beat up Trunks was. She gasped, "What happened? Did you and Goten spar too much? I knew you would get yourself hurt someday."  
  
"Its ok, its part of the story." He said  
  
"Alright. GOKU, VEGETA, COME OUT HERE NOW!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"What is it onna?" growled Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah Bulma, what's wrong." Asked Goku, who was finishing eating a sandwich.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. 'Men.' She thought.  
  
"Trunks has something to tell us." She told them  
  
"You might want to sit down, you two Goten." Once they sat down Trunks started.  
  
"It's about Usagi."  
  
Bulma gasped while Vegeta's eyes widened. Goku had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Who's Usagi?" Goku asked.  
  
Goten turned to Bulma, "You never told him?"  
  
She shook her head; "I didn't feel the need. I thought you told him. He's your tousan."  
  
"Told me what?" asked Goku, who was getting more anxious, wondering who the mystery person was.  
  
Trunks sighed, "She's my sister."  
  
Goku's eyes widened, "She's your sister? Wow Trunks, I never knew you had a sister! Where is she? What does she look like?"  
  
Bulma looked at him sadly, but quickly shook it off, "I'll go get some pictures." She said and left the room.  
  
Trunks looked away from his gaze, "She, she left, when she was 7. We, kaasan, tousan, and I, were mean to her."  
  
"I'm back." Said Bulma with a photo album in her hand. She opened the book and turned to a page. It was a group photo, a copy of the one in Trunks' room.  
  
Bulma pointed to her. "That's her. It was on her 7th birthday."  
  
She wiped some tears out of her eyes, she was crying. "Gomen." She said and left the room.  
  
Vegeta, in any other situation, would of mumbled about ' the weak onna and weak human emotions', but this time was different. For one thing, he was too busy looking at the picture. On the picture, he touched Usagi's face. Every one was looking toward the room Bulma went off to, well not everyone.  
  
After Goku saw Bulma leave the room crying, he thought Vegeta would make some remark about her crying, but then when he didn't say anything at all, he turned around. He saw Vegeta looking at the picture, his eyes looking a little glassy. Goku also saw him trace his finger over Usagi.  
  
'Wow,' Goku thought, 'Even Vegeta's misses her, she must have been important to the family.' Trunks starting to speak again, braking Vegeta out of his trance. Goku quickly turned his head away.  
  
"Ahem" everyone looked Trunks' way.  
  
"Well, when Goten and I were taking a break from sparring, he said he felt a ki. We both went to check it out and decided to split up. I found it first." Trunks stated. "It was at an abandoned warehouse. I saw a blonde girl with a red bow in her hair wearing an odd outfit. She was on the ground, injured. I saw another figure standing up, but I couldn't tell who it was. She looked like she was going to kill the blonde girl, so I shot a ki blast." continued Trunks.  
  
Goten interrupted, "A blonde girl with a red bow in her hair? That kind of sounds like Minako, from school."  
  
Trunks nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, it did kind of look like her, with her hair like that. I wonder why she was wearing that weird out fit though. Maybe-"  
  
He was getting ready to suggest why, when his tousan interrupted him.  
  
"Shut up about the baka shoujo and tell us what happened!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Sorry." Both Trunks and Goten said.  
  
Trunks continued again. "When I shot the blats it only hit her hand. She grabbed it and yelled, 'Who did that?!'. I told I did and she came closer to me. She seemed to know who I am. I said I didn't recognize her, and she mocked me acting like I hurt her feelings. I got a good look at her and then knew who it was. It was Usagi."  
  
Bulma, who had come in the room in the middle of the story, gasped. "Usagi, my baby. You saw her? Was she alright?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, " Yeah, but now she says she is Sailor Galactic Moon. The only wound was on her hand, but she wasn't all right. She was evil. She took out a staff and shot a blast at me. It was powerful it knocked me down. She said that if either the planet or I wanted to live, I would get you to help. She disappeared after that."  
  
It was Goku's turn to ask a question, "Did she say why she left and turned evil?"  
  
"She said," Trunks began, "She said that it was my fault, me and the people she once called her family." Bulma and Vegeta's eyes widened, shocked. They couldn't believe that she didn't think of them as her family.  
  
"Wait one second." Trunks said then dashed up to his room and brought down Usagi's diary. He had been keeping it in his room.  
  
"If you want more information Goku, go to the last two pages, this is Usa's diary."  
  
Goku scanned over the last pages. " If you had this information about who took her and why, why didn't you use the Dragon Balls?"  
  
Trunks was going to answer him, but Vegeta beat him to it.  
  
"We already did."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma, who was stubborn and wouldn't be left at home, were at Kami's lookout. They had collected all 7 Dragon Balls, and were waiting for the Dragon to appear. It had been a week since the disappearance of Usagi and they had decided to use the Dragon Balls to bring her back or at least find out where this 'Shadow Galactica' is so they could go find her.  
  
The sky turned pitch black and clouds covered the sky. Suddenly flashes of lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. The Dragon Balls glowed and the Dragon rose.  
  
"You have two wishes. What is your first wish?" spoke the Dragon, in a thunderous voice.  
  
Vegeta made the wish, "We wish to bring Usagi Briefs back to Earth."  
  
"I cannot grant the wish that you desire." The Dragon told them.  
  
Trunks' gave a silent gasp and said to him self, "I wish I knew why."  
  
The Dragon's eyes glowed red, he had heard it. Both Bulma and Vegeta saw this.  
  
"Trunks!" they yelled.  
  
"That was one of our wishes!" yelled Bulma  
  
"Sorry." Trunks said. The Dragon then answered Trunks' wish.  
  
"Shadow Galactica is a far away galaxy that holds power. If it was any other galaxy, I could but the power blocks my power. What is your final wish?"  
  
Vegeta looked at his family. They said nothing.  
  
"We have no wish." Vegeta said.  
  
"So be it." The Dragon then disappeared and the Dragon Balls were in the Dragons place and split up in different directions.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta?" Bulma shook him.  
  
"What!" growled Vegeta?  
  
"You were out of it for awhile Vegeta. I was getting worried." She said with concern in her voice.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever onna, I'm going to train. Don't disturb me."  
  
"Hey!" Bulma yelled, "I was worried about you and all you have to say is 'I'm going to train'?"  
  
Goten, trunks, and Goku sweatdropped, usual Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"According to what you said Trunks, Usagi or Galactic moon, must be powerful and we should be on guard." Goku told them. Trunks and Goten nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well, we've better get going, because if we stay any later, Chi Chi will have a fit. C'mon Goten." Goku said.  
  
"Bye." Goten and Goku Said in unison and headed off.  
  
Next day, across town...  
  
It was noon, another calm peaceful day, but not for long. Out of nowhere, Sailor Galactic Moon appeared, hovering above the ground. A young woman saw this and screamed. The other people looked her direction and screamed too, seeing the floating woman.  
  
Galactic Moon smiled evilly and chuckled.  
  
"This should get their attention."  
  
She shot several blasts out from her staff. She hit a building, destroying it. The debris fell down and hit a car. Several people had already scattered, the few that hadn't got a message from Galactic Moon.  
  
"You better leave this area now. Go to your homes now if you expect to live."  
  
The rest of the people left quickly.  
  
1 At the Sons…  
  
It was lunch at Goku and Goten were digging into their food as usual.  
  
"Wow Shi Shi," Goku said, his mouth full "fhis is fha beth meal efer!"  
  
Chi Chi sweatdropped, "What?"  
  
Gohan, who had come to spar earlier and was now eating, said, "Tousan said 'Wow Chi Chi, This is the best meal ever!'"  
  
"You say that all the time Goku." Said Chi Chi  
  
"Well, its true." Goku said, his mouth empty this time.  
  
After they ate, Goku, Gohan, and Goten sensed a ki.  
  
"That power? What is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's probably Usagi. Let's go." Said Goten.  
  
They had told Gohan about Usagi that day after he came home from work.  
  
They all headed off.  
  
Chi Chi looked at the room where they just left.  
  
She said to herself, "Please, bring Usagi back for Bulma's sake, for Trunks' sake, for Vegeta's sake, for all our sake! Please."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Like this Mrs. Chi Chi?" an innocent 5 year old Usagi asked.  
  
Bulma, Usagi, and Chi Chi were baking cookies and a cake for Trunks' 6th birthday and they were mixing the batter.  
  
"You might not want to stir so hard, you'll get it every where." Chi Chi said, giving her a tip.  
  
"I think she already has." Said Bulma, pulling off the batter in her hair.  
  
Usagi looked at her kaasan, and cracked up laughing.  
  
Bulma smirked at Usagi and took some of the batter out of the bowl and put it on Usagi.  
  
Chi Chi was laughing so hard she was crying. Both Usagi and Bulma looked at her and got a sly look on their faces. They each picked up a tube of icing and squirted it on Chi Chi. She was now covered in blue and white icing. She wiped it of and yelled,  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
A couple hours later the guys came back. Instead of seeing the cake, cookies, and presents out, all they saw were three girls sleeping. Usagi was on the sofa, Bulma in a chair, and Chi Chi on the floor. One thing they all had in common was that they all covered in icing and batter.  
  
"Well Trunks, looks like were eating out for your birthday." Said Goku  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten had met Trunks and Vegeta halfway there. They now just landed where the ki was.  
  
"You came." Said a voice.  
  
They all looked up to see Sailor Galactic moon.  
  
"You all came, everyone of you. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks." She no longer referred Vegeta and Trunks as Tousan and Niisan.  
  
"Is that you Usagi?" asked Gohan  
  
She smirked, "In the flesh, but I don't liked to be called that. Galactic moon is my name."  
  
Goten couldn't believe that this was Usagi standing in front of him. She looked so different. So mature, so evil, so…different.  
  
He looked around to see debris and knocked down buildings, even a couple corpses.  
  
"You did this didn't you? Why? Those people never did anything to you!" Goten yelled.  
  
Galactic Moon bowed her head, but not in shame, and smirked, "You're right they never did. I did it to get your attention. I told you I'd be back.  
  
Her head shot up with a deep scowl on her face.  
  
"But you did, and you will end up even worse then they did."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
My longest chapter yet! A little more than 6 pages!  
  
I still haven't heard of K.J. yet. I would like to know if he/she thinks I improved in my writing.  
  
Remember you can also E-mail me at SailorMGirl89@aol.com if you want to.  
  
~*Aoi no Tenshi, Angel Of Blue*~ 


	10. A Battle, A Death, A Premonition

Thank you sooo much Asia! I didn't realize I made that mistake. I'll change it to Gohan later. So everyone just pretend it was Gohan who said that.  
  
I think this story should be Action/Adventure, but I'm not sure about the rating. Feel free for suggestions.  
  
The really harsh part that I said I might put in the story is in this chapter.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+ : Scene change.  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't the word 'Disclaimer' speaks for itself?  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness: Ch. 9- A Battle, A Death A Premonition  
  
1 Recap.  
  
"You did this didn't you? Why? Those people never did anything to you!" Goten yelled.  
  
Galactic Moon bowed her head, but not in shame, and smirked, "You're right they never did. I did it to get your attention. I told you I'd be back.  
  
Her head shot up with a deep scowl on her face.  
  
"But you did, and you will end up even worse then they did."  
  
End Recap.  
  
"Prepare to die!" screamed Sailor Galactic Moon. She ran at them at full speed with her staff in front of her. She was fast, but not fast enough. The Z senshi dodged out of the way.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Goku shot the Kamehameha wave at her. She dodged it and gave an attack.  
  
"Galactica Moonbeam Blast!"  
  
The attack propelled her on top of a building.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Galactic Moon taunted, "C'mon, I'm sure you can do better."  
  
Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind her and punched her. Galactic Moon, seeing this, dodged and then kicked him. They went in to combat for a while until she grabbed his wrist when he was about to punch her. Gohan couldn't get his hand out of her grasp.  
  
She got real close to him and said with a Vegeta-like smirk. "So sad. You've been defeated by someone younger and with less experience than you, really."  
  
He growled, and told her, "I'm not down yet!" He retracted his arm and punched her in the face, yet she still didn't let go.  
  
When he hit her, her body had been blown back a bit. She was on her toes and looked like she would fall any minute if she weren't holding on Gohan's wrist.  
  
Galactic Moon stayed like that for a while, but slowly moved her body back into balance. She snarled and wiped the blood off of the corner of her mouth. After that she grabbed his arm and said.  
  
"You're right. You're not down. Yet."  
  
Galactic Moon tossed him over the building. Gohan landed on his back. He screamed. Goku and Goten rushed to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Goku asked, frightened that his son was severely hurt.  
  
Gohan didn't respond, he was unconscious.  
  
Sailor Galactic Moon smirked, 'Bakas, they should never turn their backs on an enemy.'  
  
She raised her hand and pointed towards the sky.  
  
"Galactica Stardust Cannon!" The ki blast was shaped like several stars. One hit Goku and another one was about to hit Goten, until Trunks pushed him out of the way. The beam hit Trunks. Both Goku and Trunks were down with Gohan.  
  
"Three down, two to go." She taunted. 'This last attack should do it. They'll be out of my way soon.'  
  
She reached in front of her. Her staff appeared. She Jumped off the building her staff in front of her.  
  
"GALACTICA CRYSTAL BOMBER!"  
  
A huge ball of silver light came crashing down at Vegeta and Goten. They jumped out of the way, but they didn't jump far enough. They weren't unconscious but they were hurt.  
  
Once she landed she walked over to Trunks. She kicked him a couple times to wake him up. When he did he look at her and said,  
  
"Well, I guess this is my punishment for that flour prank I pulled. I never told you this, but I'm sorry."  
  
Her expression still showed hatred but her eyes lied. For a second, Trunks could see forgiveness in her eyes, and they were they used to be when she was a child, but they soon turned dark and evil again.  
  
"No, this is your punishment."  
  
She raised her staff and the end suddenly was pointed. She hesitated, but then she brought down the staff…right in Trunks' body.  
  
He didn't scream, but he did cough up blood. Trunks knew that he was going to die. He looked at Galactic Moon. Her eyes and face were hard and cold like it wasn't her. His last thought was,  
  
'Usagi would never do that. You're not Usagi.'  
  
Then, he died.  
  
Vegeta ran over to Trunks, even though he was injured. Vegeta held Trunks' head. Vegeta was crying. He lost his only son, to his only daughter.  
  
"Damn you." He said quietly.  
  
Sailor Galactic Moon, not hearing him said, "What did you say? Come on, speak louder."  
  
His head shot up and he yelled, "I said Damn you!"  
  
For a moment Usagi's, not Galactic Moon's, eyes showed shock and pain, but they soon returned to Galactic Moon's eyes. She glared at him and yelled,  
  
"I wasn't going to do this but now you've made me!"  
  
Galactic Moon brought down the top of her staff to Trunks body, and it started to glowed and disappeared.  
  
His Star Seed appeared and she quickly grabbed it. Again she yelled at him,  
  
"There! I've got his Star Seed, so don't even try to wish him back with the Dragon Balls! It won't work!" She was crying. She hadn't cried since she was a little girl.  
  
She wiped her eyes but her eyes were still red and watery. Then, she disappeared.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
1.1 At The Sons…  
  
Goten was in his room, thinking about the past events. Goku, Vegeta, and Goten all told Chi Chi and Bulma. Bulma, of coarse, cried her eyes out and probably was still crying. Chi Chi also took it hard too. She had just stopped crying after dinner.  
  
It was around 11:00 and Goten finally went to sleep, but this time, he didn't have one of his usual dreams…  
  
*Goten's Dream*  
  
Goten was on what looked like an edge of a cliff, except it was white and almost looked like ice.  
  
"You're just in time." Goten heard a voice and looked behind him and saw a woman at the edge of the cliff. The woman was Sailor Galactic Moon. "To see the end of universe and your precious Usagi."  
  
"What do you mean, the end of the world and Usagi?! Tell me!" Goten shouted.  
  
She leaned forward toward him. She had a crazed look in her eye.  
  
"You really think the things I did, the chaos I caused, was just for fun? Wrong, and everything you did to try to stop me was fruitless*! Baka." Galactic Moon pointed over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"See that? That's the Galaxy Cauldron. Everything is born there and everything dies there. Stars, Planets, Crystals, Souls, Everything!"  
  
She stood up tall and smirked. Slowly, she let her self fall to the edge. Goten saw this and rushed over there and grabbed her hand before she fell. Even though she was evil, he could just let die. She was halfway on the edge and falling. Suddenly a bright white light flashed and Goten found himself floating, still holding her hand.  
  
Goten had been looking at her hand when he had grabbed it. When he noticed the surroundings had changed and he was floating, he looked up. Who he saw in front was not Sailor Galactic Moon, but Usagi.  
  
She was wearing a white tank top dress. Her was gracefully floating and her eyes were crystal blues. She looked like an angel.  
  
"U-Usagi?" he asked a little nervous.  
  
"Yes." She said  
  
"What, what happened? Where are we? What happened to Galactic Moon?"  
  
She giggled, "Whoa, slow down, one question at a time. It's hard to explain where we are. I guess you would say it's a void. I've been living here since I was about 10."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked, "I thought you were Galactic Moon?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, that is just my body. What you see of me now is my soul. My body is being possessed by an evil entity. I don't have long so I must tell you this now."  
  
Goten nodded his head, wanting to know what is going on.  
  
"I was tricked into going to where the Entity was, and it possessed me. I'm still not sure why it chose my body though. During the fight the one you saw was the being not me. I was able to let some of my emotions out during the fight though, like when Galactic Moon was crying."  
  
"Who is the Entity and what was the scene I just saw?" asked Goten.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. The scene was my prediction of what might happen in the future. If it does happen, you will be there, and what ever you do, you must not let my body fall and burn in the cauldron, or my Sailor Crystal will join with the Entity." Said Usagi.  
  
She looked around her and got a serious tone of voice of voice and tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
She leaned close to him and whispered, "You will soon get an invitation from Galactic Moon. Accept the invite and as you get it, go to the Hikawa Shrine. Tell them you know they're the Sailor Senshi and tell them you need their help to defeat the enemy. You must not tell anyone about this meeting."  
  
Suddenly, their hands glowed, and Goten felt something in his hand. "Take this and keep it safe. Don't show it to anyone." Usagi's hand let go of Goten's and she started the float away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? Usagi! What do you mean?" Goten yelled.  
  
"Good bye!" she called "I hope to see you soon."…  
  
…And Goten woke up.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Yeah yeah, I know that was harsh about Trunks. Please don't flame me for that! Only if you are really angry at me, and think I won't change it. Trunks is one of my fave. Characters, I have nothing against him.  
  
G2G, its late and I have to leave.  
  
~**AnT, AoB**~ 


	11. Interlude-Alone

Hi again! This chapter is another late one, sorry. :'(. I have a feeling no one reads author notes. Some one asked about chapter 8. (Sorry I cant' remember the name.) Go back to last chapter and read the notes to answer what your question.  
  
IMPORTANT QUESTIONS: Can a title for a story be 8-10 words long? What is the maximum length?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness: Interlude- Alone  
  
'I am alone.  
  
I Usagi Briefs am alone, this time, for real.  
  
All there is darkness. I feel as if I am being punished for some unspeakable crime.  
  
Sometimes if I gain enough strength and believe, I can see a light. It barely comes but when I see it, it shines so brightly and I reach out to take it, grab and keep it all to myself. I can't though. As soon as it comes, it disappears and then she laughs.'  
  
'She, the one who took my body, always tortures me. When the light disappears, I see her hand take it.  
  
The first time it happened, she cackled and said, "You can try, but you will never get the other half of the Ginzouishou back."  
  
I don't know what that is really, she's told me about it, but not much.'  
  
'She always yells at me telling me to give up and let her have the body and the other half of the suishou. I will never, never do, that. All she needs is the other half and she can become the most powerful being in the universe.'  
  
'I took me awhile to get enough energy strength to call Goten here. I called him because he was the only one who seemed to understand me when we were little. I remember one time I was hiding behind a tree when Goten was at my house and he and Trunks were playing, he said he felt sorry for me. Trunks scoffed and said "Sorry for Odango? Don't make me laugh."  
  
Goten looked in my direction. I think he knew I was behind the tree. He quickly looked away though. Then Trunks and Goten went inside for a snack. That was the first time any one had shown sympathy for me.'  
  
'I must admit, I'm entirely alone. She is there. I saw her once too. It was the first time I was here. I was trying to escape from my exile and she came. I remember what she looked like, even though I was only 12 at the time.'  
  
'She has pale skin, so pale it seems to glow. Dark, pitch, black hair that stands out on her pale skin. It touched the floor and about 3 inches were lying on the floor. She had blood red eyes. They were dark though, and looked like they had no life to them. She wore a dress that went to her knees with straps on her shoulders, like mine, except it was black.'  
  
'She introduced herself and told me about the Ginzouishou. She never called me Usagi. She called me Serenity, like Galaxia did. Why won't these people get it through their heads, I'm Usagi!'  
  
'She explained to me that we were souls. She said that she was the one who was controlling my body and that she had put me here in this lonely void. Also, she was the one keeping me from reaching full strength. She hates me, I don't know why either. I haven't done anything to bother her, have I? I'm so confused.'  
  
'I look in front of me a cold, angry expression on my face. I yell to no one'  
  
"I will leave this exile and I will destroy you for hurting my family and friends! I promise, I will destroy you Chaos!"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Dear flamer and any other future flamers,  
  
If you hate my story, don't even bother to read it. If you hate Sailor Moon, don't bother to come in this section. You must too much time on your hands to bother telling people how bad their story is when they are going to delete your review. Next time keep your stupid time wasting thoughts to your self.  
  
Thank you for your time and have a nice day. (  
  
1 ~ Aoi noTenshi 


	12. IMPOTANT POLL!

I know I didn't give a date when I would end the poll, but I've decided to go ahead and end it today.  
  
There were a total of 14 votes, and the winner is….  
  
HP/SM!!!  
  
DBZ/SM fans, don't worry, it'll be my next fic.  
  
For those who want to know the score, here it is:  
  
HP/SM:8  
  
DBZ/SM:6  
  
I have been thinking about a title for my HP/SM crossover, and I might call it, Friends Forever.  
  
The first chapter will be posted sometime this week. 


	13. RESULTS!!

I am soo sorry these results didn't come out sooner! It meant to be earlier but I got confused about the stupid new upload system! I liked the old one better! Any way here are the results.  
  
There were a total of 14 votes, and the winner is….  
  
HP/SM!!!  
  
DBZ/SM fans, don't worry, it'll be my next fic.  
  
For those who want to know the score, here it is:  
  
HP/SM:8  
  
DBZ/SM:6  
  
I have been thinking about a title for my HP/SM crossover, and I might call it, Friends Forever.  
  
The first chapter will be posted sometime next week. 


	14. The Invitation and Goodbye Galaxia.

I'm back! And over my writers block!  
  
Readers: Yay!  
  
I have nothing to say so on with Ch. 10!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Loneliness: Ch. 10- The Invitation and Goodbye Galaxia  
  
Recap.  
  
Suddenly, their hands glowed, and Goten felt something in his hand. "Take this and keep it safe. Don't show it to anyone." Usagi's hand let go of Goten's and she started the float away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? Usagi! What do you mean?" Goten yelled.  
  
"Good bye!" she called "I hope to see you soon."…  
  
End Recap.  
  
Goten's head shot up. He was breathing heavily. He looked down at his hand. It was slightly glowing and it felt warm. He opened his hand.  
  
"Wha--?" inside his hand was a small crystal like object. It looked like a Star Seed.  
  
"Could this be… Trunks' Star Seed?"  
  
Goten looked at the clock, it was almost 8. He jumped out of bed, got dressed and stuffed the Star Seed in his pocket.  
  
1 *Later, outside…*  
  
Goten and Gohan were outside resting after a 30-minute spar. They were getting ready to go inside and get something to eat, but a person stopped them.  
  
"Hold on boys, you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Galactic Moon!" shouted Goten!  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Gohan yelled, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Galactic Moon put her hand out, "Hold on! I pose no threat to you at the moment. I'm just here to give you a message, and you're not leaving until you get it."  
  
Gohan, who was still cautious around her and didn't leave his stance asked, "What kind of message?"  
  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Oh nothing special, just an invitation. You see, I'm inviting the two of you and those other Saiya-jins to Shadow Galactica."  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow. He knew this woman in front of him was NOT Usagi. It was just her body, so she could not be trusted that easily. "Why would you want us there?"  
  
Galactic Moon put her hand to her chin. "Consider it… the final battle. This battle will decide who the true victors are, or should I say victor?"  
  
She dropped her hand and smirked. "Oh yes, you might want to have the Sailor Senshi help you. They will help your chances by a bit and they are the only way of getting there. I'll be waiting" She disappeared in a black mist.  
  
Gohan yelled at her "Wait! Sailor Senshi? What do you mean! Come back here!" he grabbed the mist in vain, trying to get her to return.  
  
Remembering what Usagi had told him Goten quickly told Gohan, "Gohan, I have to err… go somewhere you got tell the others what happened."  
  
Gohan turned around "Where are you--" he paused when he noticed that Goten had already left. "--Going.  
  
Gohan sighed, 'This is not my day.'  
  
2 *Shadow Galactica*  
  
Sailor Galactic Moon had just teleported back to Shadow Galactica, when Sailor Galaxia called her.  
  
"Galactic Moon! What do you think you are doing? Inviting them to come here! That was NOT part of the plan!" Yelled Galaxia  
  
Galactic Moon smirked, "You're right, it wasn't apart of your plan."  
  
Galaxia slapped her. "You ignorant fool! There is only one plan here and that is mine! I am the leader, the one in control in this operation! I was the one who showed you the truth, brought you here, and gave you your power and this is how you repay me? Making a plan behind my back. You will pay for this!"  
  
Galactic Moon smirked, and soon it turned into a loud cackle.  
  
"You're the fool! You would think by now you would've figured it out."  
  
"Figure what out?" Galaxia asked.  
  
"Serenity is no longer in control of this body! I am Chaos! I have been in this body for 7 years!"  
  
Galaxia's eyes widened and she whispered to herself, "7… 7 years ago… Chaos…"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
You called for me Chaos-sama?" Sailor Galaxia asked.  
  
A huge, dark figure replied in a thunderous voice, "Yes, I want you to bring me this girl, Serenity-sama."  
  
Galaxia bowed, "Yes Chaos-sama."  
  
She teleported to where Usagi was. Usagi was training with the Anima Mates. The Anima Mates stopped the training and bowed. Usagi forgot to bow so Sailor Tin Nyanko reached up and pushed her back down into a bowing position.  
  
"Chaos-sama requests to see Serenity-sama." Stated Galaxia. By now, Usagi was used to being called Serenity-sama.  
  
Galaxia walked up to Usagi, grabbed her hand, and teleported back to Chaos.  
  
Once they both were back with Chaos, Chaos started to speak.  
  
"Good, now put the girl inside."  
  
Galaxia smirked and pushed Usagi inside the room. Then the doors closed.  
  
"Who are you?" frightened Usagi asked.  
  
"I am Chaos." Chaos began, "Come here child."  
  
Usagi slowly walked toward the dark being. A part of her told her to freeze or run away, yet, she didn't stop.  
  
Usagi's eyes became a bit darker as she reached closer to Chaos.  
  
"Yes…Come closer…"  
  
Usagi reached her hand out. Her hand touched Chaos…  
  
3 *Back with Galaxia*  
  
Sailor Galaxia was patiently waiting for Usagi to come out. Suddenly a bright light came from inside the room. The doors opened slowly and Usagi came out of the room. Except… something was different about her.  
  
Her eyes held no life or emotion in them.  
  
Galaxia was getting ready to go and talk to Chaos, that is until Usagi stopped her. Usagi put her arm out.  
  
"Chaos wishes not to be disturbed."  
  
Galaxia glared at the little girl for stopping her. She headed for the door anyway.  
  
Usagi's hand balled up into a fist.  
  
"I SAID, Chaos wishes NOT to be disturbed!"  
  
Even though she was just a little girl, Galaxia backed off anyway.  
  
But it seemed since then, Chaos requested no visitors.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That day, that was when you took her body." Galaxia narrowed her eyes, "That's why it seemed you where never there and Serenity-sama didn't act the same."  
  
"You sure are smart Galaxia, no wonder you were leader." Galactic Moon added emphasis on 'were'.  
  
"But you see now Galaxia, I am the leader and I am the one in control! With Serenity's Sailor Crystal I will rule the Cauldron and the Universe will be in the palm of my hands!"  
  
Galactic Moon lunged toward Galaxia and grabbed her neck. She lifted her partially off the ground. Galaxia grabbed her arms, trying to push her off, which was in vain.  
  
"You see Galaxia in the beginning, you were just a pawn, but now, you're starting to become a flaw. This plan will go through correctly and I'm afraid you'll cause a problem. And to find a solution…YOU MUST GET RID OF THE PROBLEM!"  
  
Galaxia's bracelets cracked and broke off and all that was left of her…was dust.  
  
Galactic Moon stomped on the ashes from Galaxia's body and ground her foot there.  
  
Galactic Moon started chuckling, then laughing maniacally.  
  
"Tonight, everyone who stands in my way will die, and I will become the ruler of the Galaxy Cauldron!"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well there ya go! Just to let ya know, I go by the Manga (and I've never seen the Anime Sailor Stars Series) and when someone gets there Sailor Crystal or Star Seed taken away, their body turns to ash. ::shudders:: creepy I know.  
  
Next Chapter: The Final Battle, or is it? Usagi Returns! 


End file.
